


Coming On Stream

by MaesterChill



Series: Bad Things Happen [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bladder Control, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Why on earth was Harry begging his arch-rival to piss on him in the Eighth Year shower room?





	Coming On Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/gifts).



> First and foremost: **Read the tags**. If watersports kink squicks you please back away now.  
> I've gifted this to [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) who's been having a crappy week. Its a kink we've bantered about a bit and I threatened that I'd write it one day. TODAY IS THAT DAY. This will either cheer him up or compound his woes by making him vom. _Apologies in advance, Derek._  
>  (Also written as a bingo fill for Bad Things Happen Bingo. Prompt: "Pleading")  
> Thanks a million to [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/) for beta-ing this into shape and making some dubious puns about 'flow'.

“Please?”

“Very funny, Potter.”

“It’s not a joke. I swear.” Harry closed his eyes. _Come on, are you a Gryffindor or not?_ “Fuck, Malfoy, do I have to beg?”

“You really want that? Merlin, you are one sick crup.” Malfoy stared at him, a disgusted sneer on his face. After a beat, the sneer faded. Several more seconds passed and Malfoy frowned. “Why on earth would you ask _me_ ? And what makes you think I’d ever do _that_?”

“You’re the only one that hates me enough,” Harry said. “Well, the only one one my age. It’d be like, er, a power trip for you. To piss all over Harry Potter, the—” it really galled him to say it, but it was the only way, “—the Wizarding World’s Saviour.”

“Well, true, that _would_ be something.” Malfoy walked towards him a step, pressing the tip of his wand into the palm of his other hand. “Salazar. First I catch you spying on me taking a slash. Now you’re lying in wait for me in the shower room and asking me to _urinate_ on you? It’s depraved, there’s no other word for it. I’ve a good mind to—” He paused and frowned again.

“To what?” Harry said.

“Wait. Wait, you think I hate you? Oh Potter, Potter, Potter. I stopped hating you months ago.”

“Fuck. Well if you won’t, then I’ll just have to—” Harry dropped his eyes. “Bugger. You won’t tell anyone, will you? I don’t want to have to Obliviate you, but I will if—”

Malfoy held up his hand to silence Harry.

“Wouldn’t it be… humiliating? Aahhh. Is that what this is?” He smirked. “Some sort of filthy kink?”

“Um, I suppose it is,” Harry said. There was no point pretending.

“Well, well,” Malfoy’s smirk widened. He took another step towards Harry, twirling his wand. “How very interesting.”

* * *

 

Harry could pinpoint exactly when it had started. And it was long before he ever knew what an orgasm was.

He thought back to the first time. He’d knocked on the cupboard door and called for what seemed like hours. Holding and squeezing as long as he could. Balling his fists and wriggling to distract from the insistent urge. Pain knifing into his belly with every movement of position. Holding it, holding it.

Until he couldn’t hold it any longer. He stopped squirming and let go with a sob.

And that was the moment.

He’d never felt such blissful relief in his whole eight years. The dark patch spreading across his pyjamas. The hot urine flowing down his legs. The giddiness of release. It made the burning shame as he peeled off his sodden clothes—and the sharp scolding he got from Aunt Petunia—all worth it.

It had been incredible and he'd wanted that feeling again.

He was smart enough never to wet himself again lest he be punished even more severely than the first time. But it didn't stop him trying to chase that delicious sensation again and again.

He’d hold his bladder for as long as possible before, at the very last moment, racing to the bathroom to relieve himself. Sweet waves of relief coursed through his body, and he’d sigh with pleasure. His only pleasure in a world of toil and disparagement and second-hand clothes.

He knew it was a bit weird, even at the time. But it was something he could enjoy alone, something he could control, something the Dursleys couldn't touch. And, damn it, it felt _good_. Why shouldn’t he have this one thing? Those moments of intense pleasure were small, bright points in his sunless existence and he wasn’t going to give them up.

That was, until Hagrid showed up and whisked him off to Hogwarts.

For a while, it was enough. Sure, he'd still hold on as long as he could to intensify the good feelings. But there were so many other fun things to learn and exciting things to experience. And people were _nice_ to him, they _liked_ him. He had friends.

And mostly he felt in control.

But the years wore on and he became aware of his life spiralling out of his control again. Expectations weighed down on him. People began talking about him. Making up their minds about him. It didn’t matter what the truth was.

But one thing remained. One thing that he _could_ control. And by then it had turned into more than a bit of childish fun.

By age sixteen, he could hold his bladder for hours—all day if he had to—before calmly making his way to the shower room, the familiar fullness pulling and swaying within him as he walked, right on the edge of nausea and pain. Pulling the curtain shut, he'd brace his arms against the wall before _finally_ bursting all down his legs, releasing all the pressure that had built up over the course of the day. The wet hot relief of it would have him instantly hard and then he'd turn on the shower, watching the golden water mingling with the clear, and wank the day’s frustrations down the plughole.

In time, he craved his fix more and more frequently and soon possibilities occurred to him of another joining him. Of kneeling on wet tile, steaming golden liquid running over his skin as he stroked himself. But that was perverse, even he knew that. He would make do with the fantasy; it was enough for now, to bring him to climax. This was not a game for two, and never could be.

He made his peace with that and managed to tamp down his proclivities for a time; he had a Dark Lord to defeat, and Horcruxes to find. Almost a year went by without him having the opportunity or inclination to think about a stranger pissing on him.

Things changed when, not long after returning to Hogwarts for eighth year, he walked in on Draco Malfoy at the urinals on the fifth floor.

Harry stared at the golden arc coming from Malfoy, from the cock held loosely in pale fingers. Malfoy was humming to himself, oblivious, and Harry was unable to move away, frozen to the spot as latent desires rushed to the surface. When Harry’s dick stirred, he must have made a noise because the humming abruptly stopped.

“What the fuck, Potter?” Malfoy was glaring at him. He gave his cock a couple of shakes and tucked himself away. “Perving on my dick? Well," he drawled, "who could blame you?”

Harry blushed furiously as Draco fastened the buttons on his trousers. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“Didn’t have you pegged as a cock-lover; just shows I don’t know everything around here. Welcome to the club.” And with that he strode out, casting a brisk cleaning charm on his hands as he did so.

And that was when the idea began to form. An idea that just wouldn’t go away. Perhaps his fantasy was possible after all.

* * *

 

“Please,” Harry repeated.

Malfoy put down his towel and undid the clasp on his robes. Wild hope shot through Harry.

“Salazar, you’re desperate, aren't you? I still can’t fathom why you’re asking _me_ . Surely one of your Gryffindor lackeys will do your sordid bidding. You are called the _Golden_ Trio, are you not?”

“I can’t. They’d never do that. And...” Fuck it, he had already embarrassed himself badly, what harm would one more admission do? “And I wouldn’t want them to. It… it has to be you.”

Draco fixed him with a withering look. “Because I _hate_ you... and therefore want to degrade you? Well, I’m sorry, I’ve already told you I’m over that childish animosity. That plagued me for _far_ too long. What an—”

“Not just that,” Harry interrupted.

“Sorry?”

“I _want_ it to be you,” Harry whispered.

“You want— Do you _fancy_ me, Potter?”

“I… I don’t know… maybe.” Fuck. _Do I?_ Why _was_ he asking Malfoy?

“Maybe. _Maybe_? Do send me an Owl when you’ve made your mind up and perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement.” He began to walk towards the door.

“Wait!” Harry found himself calling. Malfoy stopped. “Wait. Yes. _Yes_ , I find you, err… handsome. Shit... Fuck it... Yes. I think you’re hot.”

Malfoy turned back towards Harry, smirking. “Eloquent as always. Well that changes things. I think I may be able to accommodate your kink.”

“Malfoy,” Harry breathed, blood pounding in his ears.

“But I’ll want something in return,” Malfoy was saying, even as he fingered the top button of his sharp tailored trousers. “Let me think. I suppose it _could_ be somewhat diverting to be sucked off by The Great Harry Potter.”

Harry repeated, “Malfoy… I...”

“They are my terms, Potter. You’d better decide quickly, because I really do need to pee. I drank an awful lot of pumpkin juice at dinner and I won’t be able to hold it much longer.”

Harry’s heart beat faster at the thought of Malfoy’s full bladder. And, if he was honest, the thought of taking Malfoy in his mouth was only adding to his excitement. “Okay, yes, I’ll do it.”

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed and twinkled impishly in the torchlight of the shower room.

“You’d better get naked then, Potter. I assume you don’t want me to get your robes wet.” Malfoy flicked his wand towards the doors and mumbled a locking spell.

Harry’s fingers shook as he removed his robes. His cock was already thickening with anticipation, starting to strain against his trousers. He pressed the heel of his palm against it and huffed a breath to calm himself.

A thought came to him as he freed his cock from his pants. “M-Malfoy. You can’t, er… you have to avoid…”

Malfoy was gazing at Harry’s crotch, lips parted and eyes a dark charcoal. “What?”

“You can’t get hard… yet. Or—”

Malfoy shook his head sharply. “Right, or I won’t be able to, er,” he cleared his throat, “ _shower_ you.”

“Yeah. You’d just end up showering yourself.”

Malfoy averted his gaze while Harry slipped the rest of his clothes off. He started unbuttoning his flies, and Harry could hear him muttering to himself, something about McGonagall’s bloomers.

Harry kneeled on the floor of the closest shower cubicle. His legs and arms broke out in goosebumps from the chill of the tiles.

“Malfoy. I’m ready.” His head swam with dizzy need.

Malfoy walked over and stared down at him, eyes glazed. “Fuck, Potter.” His voice was thick. “I better do this now before…”

Harry knew what he meant and smiled. He looked up, eyes dark and heavy lidded, and saw that Malfoy was semi-hard despite his chanting. Malfoy bit his lip, grasped the base of his dick, and pointed the tip downwards, letting out a loud sigh as a steady stream of gold burst forth and splashed against Harry’s chest.

Harry’s breath caught and, gripping his erection, he began to pump steadily, mind focused on the hot liquid beating against his naked flesh. The hot rivulets running down his torso. The urgent forceful hiss it made. The golden sparkle of it in the torchlight. The strong smell, different from his own, but just as thrilling.

“Potter... Fuck.” Harry could hear Malfoy but the voice seemed distant. The torrent moved downwards, now directed against Harry’s hand flying over his cock. For several long moments more, Malfoy’s warm piss cascaded over the swollen tip of Harry’s cock. It was exquisite, the most exquisite thing Harry had ever experienced and he was undone, coming over his wrist with a rumbling moan; body tensing, shuddering and then going completely slack.

This. This was the cure to everything. If he could have this whenever he needed it, he could face anything the world served him.

The stream slowed and a couple of small bursts of piss sprayed over him as he grinned beatifically up at Malfoy. Malfoy, whose face was flushed and eyes gone from charcoal to purest black.

“Merlin,” Malfoy said. “I—” He opened and closed his mouth. And opened it again.

“Yeah,” Harry was breathing hard, “I’m fucking lost for words too. That was brilliant.” He felt a little shy now. “Thank you.”

Harry stood up shakily and turned on the shower, the harsh sound startling Malfoy who was still standing open mouthed, fully erect prick in his hand.

“Umm, I’m just gonna clean off and then I’ll do you. Er, I mean do the favour you asked.”

“Sure,” Malfoy replied with a swallow, seemingly unable to say any more than that.

Harry took a deep breath. “You can join me if you like.”

“What?”

“In the shower… if you want to.”

“Sure,” Malfoy repeated, “I suppose I could— I suppose it might make sense—”

“Get your kit off and get in here, you prat,” Harry laughed.

Malfoy hurriedly disrobed and stepped under the hot spray with Harry, his erection bumping off Harry’s hip. Harry had never seen him looking so nervous; it gave him confidence and made him inexplicably happy.

He brought two hands up and caressed Malfoy’s forehead, swiping the water away, then slid them round to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Malfoy whimpered and gripped Harry’s waist, kissing back with ferocity. The water pelted them, washing away the evidence of what had just happened, but they both knew something had changed, and wouldn't be the same ever again. Couldn't be. They’d both had a taste of something shockingly intense and intimate and raw, and Harry could feel the craving Malfoy was pouring into the kiss. He needed this just as much as Harry.

Harry pulled back and pressed his forehead against Malfoy’s. He ran his fingers through the drenched blond hair. “Thank you Malfoy… Draco… I didn’t— I couldn’t figure out why it _had_ to be you. But now I think I know.”

Draco circled his thumb around Harry’s nipple and shivered. “I’m glad you chose me. That was beyond a doubt the hottest thing I've ever done, and I haven't even come yet.”

“ _Yet_ ,” said Harry.

Harry kissed Draco deeply one more time, before sinking to his knees.


End file.
